


Deaf

by SassySatan666



Series: Servamp Short Stories [8]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySatan666/pseuds/SassySatan666
Summary: The piano, the light taps of black and white, fell on unhearing ears, the world muted where the melody should be.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Series: Servamp Short Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Deaf

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, finally, licht angst after like 8 lawless angst fics  
> I hope yall enjoy!!

His nimble fingers pressed down on keys of noir and ivory, the familiar tune unheard to his mind. No matter how hard he played, there was no sound from the instrument, the tear-jerking songs never to be heard again. Feeling himself sigh, his fingers halted their movement, hovering over the notes. He paused, taking another breath before leaning back to observe his one-man audience. The blond was clapping, his voice mute for a moment.

“Amazing as usual, angel~!” The blond stepped onto the stage, a grin framing slightly-fanged teeth. Huffing, he eyed the proximity.

“Of course it was,” his brows furrowed slightly, “I was the one who played it.” Glancing away, he pressed down a key, humming under his breath, “Can you hear it?”

“Hear what?” Leaning over the noiret’s shoulder, he glanced at the aray of white and black, confusion evident in his voice. 

Licht’s eyes flickered to the blond’s own, “The music. Can you hear it?”

Hyde’s eyebrows scrunched slightly, “... Yes? Why? Everything alright, angelcakes?”

“I… yes. Everything’s fine.” Glaring at the piano for a moment, he closed the lid, hopping off the stage. The door’s familiar creaking was absent, his footsteps quiet as he trailed down the halls. Stepping into the warm, summer air, he pressed onward, fatigue lacing his core.  _ Why am I so tired? _ Waiting at the crosswalk, he watched as cars passed, piercing the air with high speeds. People began walking and he hastily joined them, the bustle of city-people pushing him forward.

Their mouths moved, yet nobody talked. Horns were laid upon, but there was no sound to prove its effectiveness. Watching his feet as they moved forward, he glanced up briefly every-so-often. The screeching of tires broke through the noiseless haze, a car honking loudly. His steps faltered, his heart pumping adrenaline. 

_ “Can’t you stop pestering me and just let me drive?!”  _

_ “I’m not even  _ doing  _ anything! You’re just sensitive~” Laughing, the blond poked at Licht’s face, earning a glare from the noiret. Hyde smiled, pulling away as he hummed to the radio, almost content with his pesterment.  _

_ “I am  _ not! _ ” Gripping the wheel, he watched the light change from red. _

_ “Sure, sure~! Y’know I’m only joking around ‘cause I lo~ove you!” Poking Licht’s shoulder a final time, he relaxed in the seat, glancing toward the blue-eyed pianist, “How did I score someone so beautiful, yet so violent?” _

_ “Shut up, shitty Hyde.” Sighing, he was about to return the sentiment before he was cut off by the aggressive horn of another car, his heart jumping as he felt the impact. Glass exploded around him, metal grinding against metal as red flashed in his vision, the world turning as he was tossed with it. Keeping his eyes closed against the harsh ringing in his ears, he could feel the warmth of blood trickling down the side of his face. Heart skipping a beat as he fully comprehended that the car hit from the passenger side, his eyes snapped open, pain-filled breaths filling the car. The blond was unmoving, his hair glued to his face with a concerning amount of crimson. He shouted to his partner, his eardrums straining. _

_ “Hyde!” _

_ Reaching out a shaking and torn hand, the familiar burn of tears escaped his vision, he shook the blond’s shoulder, his lips moving despite the lack of noise. The ringing faded away, as did his cries. Biting his lip, he unbuckled himself with more effort than ever imaginable, pain flooding his body with each slight movement.  _

_ Reaching for the blond’s hand, he held it as tightly as he could muster, his vision gradually going dark, “Ich… liebe dich auch…” _

Glancing around, he pressed a hand to his chest, feeling the quick beating of his heart as his breathing heightened. Gritting his teeth and closing his eyes, he squeezed the area, huffing slightly. 

_ “I can’t  _ hear  _ you! Why are you so quiet?!” The doctors gave each other a concerned glance, talking amongst themselves for a moment. Turning back to him, the nurse flipped over the clipboard, scribbling upon a sheet of paper. _

_ ‘There is nothing wrong with your ears, are you sure you cannot hear?’ _

_ He shook his head slightly, glancing around the room, knowing his question before he even spoke it, “Where’s Hyde..?” _

_ Retrieving the paper, she wrote another line, looking toward her coworkers for a brief second, nods meeting her silent concerns. _

_ ‘He didn’t make it. I’m sorry for your loss.’ _

Running forward, he entered the hotel quickly, rushing up the stairs to where his room would be, families smiling and talking to each other in jovial tones, all unheard. Entering his room and slamming the door, he sunk to the ground, resting against the wood as he tugged on his hair slightly, curling in on himself.

_ The apartment was empty upon first entry, the only occupant silent. Tossing his keys onto the counter, he vowed to never drive again, his movements numb as he stared at the photos the blond insisted on hanging for their brief stay. Hesitating near one of them, liquid slowly fell from his eyes, his heart as empty as his room. _

_ “You alright, angel?” _

_ His body froze before turning quickly, a smile breaking out on his face as he admired the form of the blond, a relieved sigh escaping his lips, “I thought- They said- They said you were  _ dead! _ I’m…” He was embraced by a warm hold, fingers combing through his hair. _

“I am,” the noiret’s head snapped up, “I’m dead, angel.” The room was empty, the honking of cars and the chirping of birds filling his world in the peaceful sounds of life. Shakily standing and moving to his piano, Licht’s fingers feathered over the keys. Pressing down slightly, the instrument sounded out.

“... Hyde? Where are you..?” His voice was low and scratchy, desperation evident as he traveled he halls, calling out occasionally. Any response fell on deaf ears. 

His light, his world was silent.


End file.
